


Sleeping Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Cas, Cas is Sleeping Beauty, Dean is a prince, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young child is the born to the king and queen, a boy called Castiel. Growing up with three fairies is pretty hard work but it could be worth it in the end if he meets his true love. </p><p>~A Destiel Sleeping Beauty Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy my first Destiel fanfiction! Please comment and review and also if you have any prompts at all I'd be happy xD Thanks~

"Did you hear?" A villager called Benny whispered to his friend Mark. The latter shook his head, "A new prince has finally been born."

"Really?" Mark asked enthusiastically, grinning like a chesire cat. "What is the name of the heir?"

"I believe he is to be called Castiel." Benny said, excitement evident on his face. "I believe all the citizens of the kingdom are invited to a celebrate the birth of the son."

"It shall be a joyous celebration!" Mark said as the pair walked off to change into their Sunday clothes for the castle. 

The trumpets sounded as King Christopher entered the room, two young sons, Raphael and Balthazar, by his side with his wife Angelica coming behind, babe wrapped in a cotton blanket in her arms. 

"Today is a bright day!" He voice warmly boomed around the hall and every was silent as he spoke. "Today, we have a new prince, Prince Castiel!" Everyone cheered as the king took the baby and held him up as to show him to the large congregation. 

A family came up, another royal from another country and bowed to the King. 

"Hello my comrade." John Winchester said, wife Mary beside him and two young sons, one barely able to stand without his mother supporting his shoulders. "My son Dean is a fine cut of a boy. He would love to speak a few words to the baby." John nudged the elder of the children forward. Dean begrudgingly went forward and looked at the day old child. 

"He's a bit ugly, in't he?" Dean scrunched up his nose and all the adults gasped. "He's all wrinkly and stuff. Like Sammy when he was a baby. Are all babies this ugly?"

"Shh Dean." Mary said, gently pulling her son back. "He means no harm King Christopher."

"We know that." Angelica smiled as the husband and wife laughed. "Our two boys are just as bad. Hopefully this one will not be as bad. Has not cried since birth!" The lady rocked the child with bright blue eyes back and forth, hoping they wouldn't change to her husband's muddy brown when he grew older. 

"Thank you for understanding Christopher." John thanked and the pair quickly got their two children and them back with the crowd. 

Suddenly, a ruckus occurred, and everyone turned to look at where the noise was coming from. Three bumbling male fairies made their way up the aisle, Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael. They pushed and shoved each other as they walked up before bowing in front of the royal family, a coy smile on Gabe's face.

"Hello, my king." Michael said courteously. "We have arrived to bestow three gifts on the child, Castiel."

"Thank you Michael. Lucifer, Gabriel, I trust you will be suitable in what you give to my youngest child." The king said, eyeing the two younger fairies.

"When have we ever done anything like that?" Gabriel said, feigning hurt. "I'm appalled that you would even make such a-"

"Do you have to remind you of what gift you gave to Raphael, now do I Gabriel?" Angelica said carefreely.

"No my queen, you do not." Michael said, interrupting the pair. The queen gently placed her son in a crib with purple and golden colours webbed throughout, the colours of their Kingdom. A soft quilt of patchwork was under the child, one that King Christopher had since he himself was but a baby. 

"I suppose I'll go first," Michael said, stepping forward and looking down on the babe with a tenderness that wasn't a common feature on the strict face. "I bless you with the gift of beauty. This is a gift that you already show on the outside, but it will show your inner beauty to, the light-hearted carefreeness of a child."

"Thank you Michael." Queen Angelica said as the former bowed and walked back to Lucifer, swapping places with Gabriel.

"Hello young Cas. May I call you that?" Gabe smiled as the child gazed intensely into his eyes. "I give you the gift of song. Now, not only does this mean that you will be a good singer dear Cas, it also means you'll always be able to voice what you believe to be true without having obstacles in your path. Might come in handy durning those rough teenage years."

Michael glared at his brother but King Christopher just laughed, thanking Gabe for his gift and for being a little less crude this time. Finally, it was Lucifer's turn. He stepped up to the crib and was ready to say the gift he would give to the child, already knowing as soon as he saw sweet Castiel. 

Suddenly, a harsh green light flickered through the grand hall along with a large gasp of horror from the congregation. Standing right in the middle of the hall before the throne was Crowley, the most feared magical being in the land. His shape-shifting powers were heard of all around the country and he was not liked by any of the other fairies, especially Gabriel. 

"You know," Crowley started, waltzing aimlessly around the room. "I was very upset when I heard that a new baby had been born and I did not get an invitation. Of course, I assumed it just got lost in the post but I see now, King Christopher, that I am not being well missed now."

"Leave Crowley." Christopher growled as his two eldest hid behind their mother. "You are not wanted in this kingdom. Be gone!"

"But, the thing is, if I leave now, how will I give my gift to sweet little Castiel?" Crowley smirked, making his way over to the child. 

"Over our dead bodies." The three male fairies stated, standing in front of the crib but it was to no avail as they were knocked down by one single flick of Crowley's wrist. 

"Crowley," The king started, nearly pleading now. "Please, do not hurt my Castiel." Crowley laughed and stepped closer to the crib where the cherubic child lay. 

"The prince will be fine for fifteen years, no harm shall come to him during that time. Before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday though, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" With that final boom, Crowley quickly transformed into a crow and flew out of the palace, leaving a frightened and saddened crowd behind. Angelica quickly ran and grabbed her boy, holding him to her chest and trying to sooth the child who was now crying for the first time since birth.

"Surely you can reverse this." Christopher said, wiping his now sweaty brow in worry. "There must be some way to prevent this."

"Spells cannot be broken." Michael said sorrowfully. Lucifer looked up suddenly, a bright smirk on his face. 

"They can be altered slightly though..." He grinned before turning to face the king. "Do I have your permission to give one final gift to Castiel?"

"You may Lucifer." Christopher said, hoping this would work. 

"Castiel, dear child, instead of dying once you prick your slight finger on the spindle, you will simply fall into a one hundred years sleep, or until you are awoken by true loves kiss." Lucifer smiled as he walked away from the now sleeping child and his mother. 

"Michael, Gabriel. Lucifer, I must ask you to take the child away with you." Christopher said in a low voice as all the guests left. 

"What do you mean Sir?" Gabe asked, furrowing his brow. 

"Castiel would be safer with you than here in the castle. Can you do this for us?"

"Of course my king." Michael quickly said and the four walked over to where Angelica was crying, giving his son one final kiss on the forehead before handing him to Lucifer. 

"You mustn't bring him back until the day after his sixteenth birthday." Christopher said as he said farewell to his son when the three fairies began walking away. Angelica started crying softly into his husbands robe and Christopher quickly shushed her, reassuring his wife that it was for the best. He could only hope that he child Castiel would be okay.


End file.
